


Cheers To The Tears And Lakes That Run Of Blood

by OasisLake76



Series: Alola’s Rose Dipped In Blood [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Papa Kukui, There’s going to be a sequel with a happy ending, hhhh, so don’t worry to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: In all honesty Ash doesn’t remember how he got to the tallest point in Alola; Mount Lanakila is supposed to be cold if he remembers Kahuna Hala’s words correctly when they were up here to watch one of his Pokémon evolve, but he can’t feel anything besides his feet firmly planted on the ground.





	Cheers To The Tears And Lakes That Run Of Blood

In all honesty Ash doesn’t remember how he got to the tallest point in Alola; Mount Lanakila is supposed to be cold if he remembers Kahuna Hala’s words correctly when they were up here to watch one of his Pokémon evolve, but he can’t feel anything besides his feet firmly planted on the ground. He’s pajamas and hair buffed by wind and snow as the storm raged above him, it feels like the black clouds are too high in the air to be a real storm but nonetheless they don’t relent in their path of destruction. 

Ash feels… lost. Like he’s missing something important but his brain is so numb and filled with static that nothing can pry through. He feels like he should be somewhere, somewhere warm with a roof over his head and something yellow curled by his side and something heavy and warm on his chest; he could feel it, the warmth and safety. Yet it’s clashing with the fear and emptiness that’s clinging onto his mind and scraping his nerves raw. 

Anxiety spiked and muscles spasmed yet he didn’t move from his spot as snow accumulates around him; he can feel grass between his toes and Ash doesn’t know how to link that feeling to what’s currently going on but he knows something bad is going to happen, or currently in progress.

His fear soon morphed into unadulterated horror as he looked down from the near pitch black sky to look down onto the ocean; the ocean surrounding Alola’s four beautiful islands is supposed to be a dark  _ blue _ , not a sickly  _ red _ of all colors. 

Ash stared on as the incomprehensible vile feeling in his gut twisted and curled and grew inside his chest, curling between his ribs, spiraling around his spine, and squeezing his heart as it beats faster as it soon dawned on the young adult. 

The ocean isn’t  _ colored _ red, it’s filled with  _ blood _ . Even from the mountain top he could see the beaches of Ula’ula bright as day; the waves lapping at the shore sticks unnaturally in the way blood does when some kind of fabric comes in contact and then was pulled away. It does the same to the cliff side not to far off from where he was looking previously, clinging onto the jagged rocks and slowly drips back down as it leaves holes between the connected threads and for a second he’s reminded of a Spineraks nest of web’s. 

He feels the bile in his throat rise until it hits his mouth, he could taste it in the back of his tongue but it doesn’t surge forward and spew out between his lips like it’s supposed to do. He tried to move; desperate for a way to tear his eyes away from the horrendous sight that surrounds him.

It took him a few minutes until he was able to to look down towards the snow. Only for something to fall of his head and land into the snow; Ash’s eyes unfocused for a second and he didn’t know why until it was too late to regret looking down. A rim faced him as the top of the mysterious object landed too first into the snow. Ash could see some sides of the circular shape and he soon desperately wished he could open his mouth and scream bloody murder. 

There sat in the snow was undeniable a crown; obsidian cracked with gold filling in the crevices, small gems gleamed at the base and even if the snow covered most of the actual crown it still hinted that bigger jewels were imbedded near the top, but the biggest feature was the color red slowly seeping out from the obsidian and into the pristine white snow. The crown was seeping with blood. 

Ash didn’t notice the change in his clothes until his knees suddenly buckled out from underneath and he plunged into the snow while the blundering wind blew behind him and fanned the cape he was undoubtedly wearing around him. The more he noticed the clothing the more he yearned to open his mouth and sob into the white powder surrounding him for miles; the cape was worn and shredded with holes on the bottom and completely soaked with dark blood nearly half way up. 

Next appendage that dropped into the snow were his hands; covered in a dark pair of leather gloves and his palms caked with dried liquids that he theorize is the sticky red substance. Ash tried his best to push past the growing fight or flight response spreading through his body as he tried to lift his hands with no avail. 

With the knowledge of not being able to even twitch one of his fingers everything came crashing down on him. Ash was blinded by fear and the overwhelming reflex to gag and puke, he begged to whatever God was listening to  _ get him out of there  _ ** _please_ ** . 

“ ** _Ashton_ ** _ ! _ ” 

Ash lunges forward and let loose a horrible shriek of fear until his throat spasmed as puke bubbled and spewed out of his mouth and onto the cavern floor he was laying on, choking for air through the puke and terrified sobs. 

Wait. Cavern floor? He was in a cave? That hellish scene was just a nightmare? Oh thank the Gods! 

Ash didn’t have the energy to wipe away the bike and spit that dropped down his chin as he slumped against to slope of the wall that meat the ground as his hands felt like blocks of ice while the tip of his fingers felt like hundreds of needles were pushing through his skin. The trainer didn’t notice the other entity in the cavern until it floated down a good half a foot from his face, even through the static in his brain he could barely make out Tapu Bulu from his unfocused eye sigjt. 

“ _ Stay awake Ashton _ ,” The God cooed as it shifted it’s hovering position above the young man, “ _ or it will be my hide along with yours in the afterlife on the line if you die on me _ .” 

But Ash was so  _ tired _ and it was comfortable on the floor, can’t Tapu Bulu just let him catch five more minutes? It’s not that much. His head bobbed as his body slowly slid to the ground more as unconsciousness called for the trainer. 

“ _ Ashton don’t you even dare! _ ” Tapu Bulu snarled angrily, making the poor boy lurch again and another cry of pain as his spine twisted in the wrong way as his leg muscles spasmed and slammed his foot into a large stalagmite. 

The sound of cracking bones couldn’t be heard over Ash’s screech of pain and increased volume of sobbing and barely understandable begging and pleading.

The old God winced at the sound. he didn’t know that yelling at the Chosen would cause a reflex and in the end break his foot in highly multiple places but it had to be done to keep the boy awake so that he could be brought down to the lodging where his friends were along with MeleMele and Ula’ula Kahuna’s. Tapu Bulu was undoubtedly sure that the boy didn’t notice the large gash on the back of his head, dangerously close to killing him and keeping the trainer in the afterlife since Arceus is one petty individual and won’t heal the boy unless he dies during an ‘end of the world’ scenario. 

Ash tried to get up off the floor as Tapu Bulu was distracted by its thoughts, so he only got his feet under him and was about to lift himself up when he was suddenly yanked from his spot and a loud crashing sound echoed in the cave walls. 

“ _ You are a little trouble magnet _ ,” Tapu Bulu admitted with grudging acceptance, “ _ first you get accidentally hit by Kahuna Hala’s Crabominable into a cavern while knocking off all your Poké Balls on your belt as well, somehow managed to hit a Tyranitar in the face, get launched deeper into the cavern by said Tyranitar which also completely separates you from your friends. _ ” 

Ash’s head rolled as more of his strength gave out, but it was brought back up by something so he could see where Tapu Bulu was taking him. So this must be what it feels like to be held by telekinesis without getting immediately chucked at a wall, huh, it feels weirder than he thought. 

“ _ Then of course Tyranitar has to close you off from the main way out with a hyper beam which also hits you and send you flying again! Into a wall which made you black out, _ ” the God laminated with a bit of hysteria, “ _ do you know how much chaos you caused? You were out for hours Ash, and your life essence was barely felt by any of the other Legendaries. We had to get Mew to physically threatened Lugia from crossing half the world to come charging for you, _ ” the Cavern was easy for the Ula’ula guardian to navigate, he had been down here plenty of times and how could he not know his own island like the back of his move set? “ _ and don’t get me started on Koko, he flown straight here and didn’t help with the chaos as the Kahunas help organize search and rescue parties. _ ” 

Ash’s eyes dropped as he tried to listen to the God rant but he was so, so tired and all he wanted to do was forget the whole thing and go back home to Professor Kukui and his Pokémon. 

Tapu Bulu huffed as he tried to shield Ash’s eyes from the sun bouncing off the crisp white snow as they entered out of the cavern, and also possible, hoped, maybe shield the boys sight from the ravaged carcass of the same Tyranitar. Koko must have came here after Bulu had entered the cavern, the God of destruction and speed wasn’t too keen with tight and unnaturally dark spaces and must have thought that Ash had been lying out in the snow above ground instead. “ _ I can’t believe Mewtwo was right about you, but we can worry about that another time in the future let’s get you to your na hoaaloha and makuakāne. _ ” 

Ash perked up slightly as much as he could in this state when Tapu Bulu mentioned  _ makuakāne _ , it was a word Ash and his friends jokingly referred to Professor Kukui over their group chat when their teacher was acting more fatherly in ways than he normally does or when he practically mimics an Oricorio Baile Style pudding out his chest with pride when one of his students finally get over a hurdle that was particularly hard for them. He must have slurred something, a word or a phrase because Tapu Bulu gently hushed the boy and sped up the speed of which they were flying through the air and down to the base were Ash could hazily see swarms of moving bodies and the closer they got the louder the masses were. 

Tapu Bulu was a bit ticked when a member of, presumably, a search and rescue party spotted him and pointed the God out. Which made everyone stop what they were doing and stare up at the God that was floating down with a near unconscious Ash floating close by. 

It wasn’t until he was near the ground when Tapu Koko races out of a nearby patch of trees and started to zip around the other God while fretting over its wounded charge. 

Professor Kukui, he was wearing a lab coat and goggles so Tapu Bulu is at least sixties eight percent sure it’s the man, comically skidded around the corner of the building they must have stayed at before trekking up to the snowy mountain peak. “Ash!” The human cried out but was stopped by Kahuna Hala’s outstretched arm, Ash’s other friends weren’t to far behind their teacher with the trainers Pokémon in tow. 

“ _ Pika! _ ” Ash’s partner cried out and tried to wiggle its way out of Lillie’s hold, which it ended up seceding before getting caught in mid air by the Ula’ula Kahuna who had bowed by his waist towards the guardian. 

Tapu Bulu snarled lowly before hauling Ash’s limp body forward and thankful Kukui snapped back to attention first and started Hollering for medical aid  _ stat _ . The God finally let go of The telekinesis surrounding Ash and backed away as the boy was brought into an ambulance and quickly taken away to the closest main city with a hospital, Ula’ulas Officer Jenny wasn't far behind with Ash’s friends and Professor climbing into her squadrons police car. Soon the only ones left were the two Gods and their respective Kahunas. 

“ _ Stop glaring, _ ” Bulu chattered, lightly knocking into Koko who had drifted up next to him, “ _ our Chosen will be fine. It was an accident and you didn’t need to go after that Tyranitar, it was probably scared. _ ” 

The electric guardian snarled, “ _ just make sure that he lives through. Stars above knows what will happen if Arches goes through with his little rule he made up. Lugia, Rayquaza, and Mewtwo will start a genocide in no time. _

  
The Ula’ula guardian was about to jab back but Koko had disappeared, probably to go back to his own island. “ _ Oh of course I’ll take care of your chosen _ ,” Bulu grunted as he started to fly it’s way to the nearest main city, “ _ it’s not like if he actually dies I’ll be the one blamed. Fucking asshole. A simple thank you would have serviced. _ ” 


End file.
